


Plan B

by ajokethatsonlyfunnywhenyouarealive



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Alternate Ending, M/M, Penny saves us all, Simon and Baz are idiots, WingWoman!Penny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 05:39:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11224455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajokethatsonlyfunnywhenyouarealive/pseuds/ajokethatsonlyfunnywhenyouarealive
Summary: Alternate ending of my fic "Nice2KnoU"





	Plan B

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Nice2KnoU](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11055804) by [ajokethatsonlyfunnywhenyouarealive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajokethatsonlyfunnywhenyouarealive/pseuds/ajokethatsonlyfunnywhenyouarealive). 



> For the people who wanted this.  
> If you didn't read "Nice2KnoU" you should probably do that first.

 

**Baz**

Snow and have spent the entire day together. It’s nice, but I’m still lost in my thoughts from time to time. It’s right that I’m telling him how I feel about him. It’s fair. I’m still scared. What if Bunce is wrong? What if he’ll stop talking to me? It’s an irrational fear, because I’m convinced that Bunce has never been wrong in her entire life.

I look at Snow. He’s beautiful, of course. He’s wearing a grey jacket and jeans; a beanie covers a lot of his hair. There are still a few curls on his forehead. It looks lovely, really. He has a matching scarf as well. Snow’s hands are buried in the pocket of his jacket. I can see his breath as we’re walking through London’s busy streets.

“We should go inside and drink a coffee somewhere,” he mutters. “I’m freezing to death.” He’s right. The sky is clear; no clouds are protecting us from the cold. The sun warmed our faces until now, but the piercing cold is becoming too much. I nod. “Yeah. Me too,” I say and Simon laughs. I look at him, puzzled.  
“You can’t really _freeze to death_ , can you?” He jokes and I punch him lightly. He laughs even more.

 

**Simon**

We find a small coffee shop in a side street. Inside, it’s warm and cosy. Small sofas and armchairs are arranged in small groups around coffee tables. We find a small sofa in the back of the shop, close to a fireplace.

Baz takes off his jacket. He’s wearing a dark green V-neck sweater and black jeans. His face is flushed from the cold. It reminds me of the way he looks when he’s blushing. It’s beautiful. _He_ is beautiful. He takes my jacket and hangs it on a hook on the wall.

We sit down and a waitress brings our coffees. I decided against food. I’m too nervous to eat. If Baz notices, he doesn’t say anything. I’m getting even more nervous when the waitress gives Baz a note with her number written on it. That would the tip of the iceberg- Baz starting to flirt with the waitress. But he doesn’t. He seems to be far away. I wish I knew what he was thinking…

 

**Baz**

I don’t know what I’m thinking.

I could be risking our friendship right now. But I need to get it off my chest.

I look at the note the waitress. Then I throw it into the fire without a second thought. Snow gasps. “Baz. That was _rude_ ,” Simon scolds me. I scoff at him. This is not what I need right now. “What did you want me to do?” I ask and I know I sound like I’m mad. “Keep her number? Call her even though I’m not interested _at all_? Start dating her? Marry her?” Snow looks into my eyes. “Maybe you should,” he says coldly and I freeze. “ _What?_ ”

“I said, maybe you should,” he repeats. He doesn’t explain. I don’t ask him to. I think I just fucked things up between us.

 

**Penny**

Simon comes home alone. He looks completely devastated. _Oh no,_ I think. Something must have gone completely wrong.

He doesn’t talk to me. He just lets me hug him. Then he leaves the room. He doesn’t come out the next day.

 

**Baz**

A few days later, we talk again. But it’s weird. We don’t make eye contact. And it’s not as easy as it has been before.

I was so shocked about what Snow said to me. It felt like a punch into the gut. It was the final sign that he doesn’t like me.

 

**Simon**

I’m glad I can still talk to Baz. I hope it gets better soon. Penny forced us to talk to each other again. I know she talked to Baz. I heard her yelling.

I don’t know why I said what I said to Baz the other day.  I was overreacting. Panicking. I guess now I can be sure that Baz will never like me like that.

 

**Penny**

Sitting between Baz and Simon physically hurts me. Right now, we’re sitting on our couch (Simon’s and mine, that is. It’s not Baz’ couch.)(There was a time when it felt like that.) And watching a movie together.

They are stealing glances when the other isn’t looking. I turn off the TV. Enough is enough.

“Alright, let’s talk about this,“ I say, sitting on the coffee table so I can face them. Both look at me alarmed.

“There’s nothing to talk about,” Baz snarls and Simon nods. This might be the first time in life they agree on something. They’ve been fighting even though they are friends now- just for the sake of it.

“Oh yes there is-”

Simon and Baz both sigh. They know they’re not getting away until their problem is solved.

“- You can be glad I know what the problem is and I’m also prepared to solve it.”

“Bunce,” Baz warns me. Simon looks at me pleadingly.

“Oh, no. You’re not getting off the hook,” I say. They both lean back and sigh in unison. “ The problem is that you _both_ are in love with each other and don’t realize it.”

Silence.  

They just stare at each other wordlessly. I sigh. “Idiots.”

“But,” Simon starts after a while. “What about the waitress?”

“Well, I didn’t want her number, did I?”

I stare at them. What the hell went wrong that day?

 

**Simon**

Penny leaves us alone after a while. Baz and I talk a lot and I can’t stop grinning. _He likes me_. He actually does.

I can’t believe it.

I talk to Baz on the couch, until everything is alright, until there’s only one thing left to do.

I kiss him softly.

 

**Penny**

When I walk into the room thirty minutes later, Simon and Baz are making out on the couch.

“Ugh,” I say. “I think I made a mistake. You two are _gross._ ”

“Fuck off, Bunce.”

I smile.


End file.
